


Fun and Games

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi was "mad" and Hanamiya wanted him to take out his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a long time ago so yeah here we go- 
> 
> Just Imayoshi hurting Hanamiya.

"I'm mad today." said Imayoshi as he closed his locker. "You don't want to make me madder, do you, Hanamiya? That would mean pain for you~"

 

"Hmm," Hanamiya wanted to mess around with the older teen. Most people wouldn't believe Imayoshi's anger, since he still had that creepy smile plastered on his face. But Hanamiya could see through this. "You know the answer to that, Imayoshi. Wanna try me?"

 

"What was that~?"

 

"Nothing." Hanamiya smiled. He looked around the locker room. No one was around. 

 

Three, he counted in his head. 

 

Two.

 

One. 

 

Hanamiya's back hit the lockers.  

 

"You have something to say~? Please tell me so. You do have a big mouth." Imayoshi growled in the younger's ear, his nails digging in his skin. 

 

"I want the pain you're going to give me," Hanamiya licked his lips. "I don't mind." 

 

"Such a naughty boy. You want me to hurt you. I'll happily oblige~ In fact..." Imayoshi whispered. "Take off your shirt." 

 

Hanamiya obeyed. 

 

"It'll hurt more if you're bare~" Imayoshi gripped Hanamiya's neck, making it hard for him to breathe, to process any thought. His nails, which he loved to use, made marks. He pushed Hanamiya again- the noise was loud, the pain was like a sudden blast.

 

And Hanamiya enjoyed it. He laughed as he fell to the floor. Imayoshi yawned. "My, my, such a sadistic boy is used to pain~" He rose his foot and kicked Hanamiya in the gut. 

 

"That's right..." Hanamiya managed to say through a cough. 

 

"I don't think you had enough! I'm just getting started!" Imayoshi kicked him multiple times, the tip of his shoe hit him on the cheek, making him swift to the other side. That didn't stop Imayoshi. He lost track of the times he kicked, where his foot landed. 

 

This game was getting boring for him. He stretched him arms. 

 

Hanamiya wiped his mouth- a tiny bit of blood trickled out. His stomach felt weak, almost to the point of vomiting. It made him laugh. "Is that all you got? I'm disappointed..." 

 

Imayoshi didn't take the comment lightly. He bent down and met Hanamiya face to face, slapping him before he made his comment. "Who said I was done? I should make you strip, and I should cut you into little pieces for punishment. You know not to mess with me~" 

 

"It's all fun and games to me," Hanamiya licked his lips. He held Imayoshi's collar and brought him close. Even if Hanamiya was weak, he wanted to play. "Isn't that so?" 

 

"It is," Imayoshi replied, smiling even wider than before. He jerked away from Hanamiya's touch. "But only I can win..That being said, take off your belt." 

 

"Wonder what you'll do now?"

 

They both stood up. 

 

Hanamiya took off his belt. "What do you want it for?"

 

"For fun~" Imayoshi forcefully took it from Hanamiya's hand and pushed him on the floor. 

 

Hanamiya supported himself with his hands, but he all knew this was a bad- nah, good idea. Imayoshi stepped on his back, giving a cruel cold laugh. He smacked Hanamiya with the belt.  

 

"Fuck," Hanamiya coughed. 

 

"Oh my~ Have you given up?" Imayoshi turned him around. Before Hanamiya could speak, he slapped him with the belt, dead on the face. "I won't allow it." 

 

It hurt, even so, Hanamiya loved it. He was weak and shaking by the kicks- he couldn't stand up because the belt was too hard. The force caused him to cough up blood. He touched his face and felt three scratches. He was red on one side. 

 

Yet, he loved it. 

 

Imayoshi helped him up. "Let's go home~"

 

Imayoshi kissed Hanamiya softly. He hugged him while he did, and told him how much he loved him. Traced the scars he gave him. Imayoshi's way of expressing love was cruel. Maybe Hanamiya was the cruelest because he accepted it. But it was their love- fun and games.

 


End file.
